So Much for My Happy Ending
by xwittychickx
Summary: A slightly angsty one-shot in Rebecca's pov on how she is living her life after the Mansion incident. -Edit: now a two-shot in Billy's pov- Contains BillyxRebecca with hints of ClairexLeon & ChrisxJill
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys, this is yet another one-shot from me. I know this has been done before (I swear I say that in every AN lol), but I really wanted to do my own take on it, especially since Rebecca is probably the one character I can relate the most too. I guess you could count this as a song fic since this is based loosely off the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Sorry it's a bit angsty, but I've been in a pretty bad mood today and I just needed to somehow get some of this stress off my mind. What better way then to write something that's a smudge on the dark side? I know it's not very good, but I thought I'd post this anyway; it might make me feel a little better.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil, or the song "My Happy Ending", just this story. **

It's only been two years; two years since all of our lives had changed, for better or for worse; two years since I have ever truly been happy.

Once STARS broke apart, I decided to go back to school and get my doctorate in medicine. That led me to get a residency in one of the best hospitals in New York, but I still miss being a part of Bravo Team. Currently I'm roommates with Claire; we became best friends when Chris brought her back from Antarctica. Don't get me wrong, I love her as if she were my own sister, but it's hard seeing her with her friend Leon. At least, they say their friends, but it's obvious that their relationship goes beyond that.

Of course I'm happy for Claire, she deserves someone that will be there for her, but what about me?

More then once Jill has tried setting me up with a friend of hers, half the time they ended up being blind dates though. I appreciate her attempts to make me feel like I belong, but she's just wasting her time. None of them could ever match my expectations.

Every man, no boy, I've met never had the soothing tone to his voice when he talked to me, they didn't have the right amount of flirtatious humor, they didn't make me feel safe from everything and anything, they were just never _him._

I know I should be over him by now, but I'm not. For only getting to know him for a few hours, my mind is haunted by thoughts of that one man every chance it gets. What is he doing? Is he happy with his new life? Where is he now? Is he still the Billy Coen I love?

I try my best to hide my unhappiness, but I know I'm failing miserably. Whenever I'm with my friends, I can tell they try to be as gentle and caring as possible, especially Chris. Leave it to him to always crack a joke just to see me smile. Sure, they would be like that no matter how I'm feeling, they are my friends after all, but I can tell they try extra hard to make me feel like I'm just like them.

How can I be though? All of my friends have someone that returns their feelings of affection. Claire has Leon, even Chris and Jill have gotten closer ever since the Mansion incident. I don't even know if Billy ever felt the same way about me, let alone if he even still remembers me after all this time.

I shouldn't be so affected by this, but I am. At night, I hold on to his dog tags and think about the little time we spent together. More then once I've fallen asleep crying. It's pathetic of me, but it's all the fault of that infuriating man. I can never move on, I don't know how to.

Everyone is living wonderful, fulfilling lives, just not me. I guess I'm doomed to never have the fairy tale ending I always dreamed about as a kid. Just like that song I heard playing on the radio a few days ago, so much for my happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** I got the idea to do a follow up chapter in Billy's pov by a fellow author and my new friend **_**Dr. kitten**_**. If you haven't read any of her stories (especially her AMAZING BxR story **_**Blind, Deaf, and Dumb**_**) then I highly recommend that you go and check her out. Apparently music is my muse when it comes to short stories since this chapter is also loosely based off of a song: I Miss You by Blink 182. **

**Sorry this isn't all that good…I wrote this while I am suffering from a fever, so this isn't my greatest work. ^^; I hope you guys still like it though.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Resident Evil or the song "I Miss You", I just own this story.**

Ever since the events that happened in the Arklay Forest those past couple years ago, I've been living a fairly good life in Mexico; between the part-time job I have as an electrician, and the decent apartment I now live in, which is a nice change of pace considering that damn cell I was in for nearly a year. I would never have had any of these things though if it weren't for the one person that's been plaguing my thoughts since the moment we met.

I try my best to forget about it; not because I want to, but because it's almost too painful to bare having to think about _her_ every waking minute.

Hell, I even think about that darn woman when I'm asleep. Admittedly some of those dreams might not be those of saints, but I am a man…that's my excuse anyway.

I can't help it, but every time I think of the little medic Rebecca, I'm over come with a feeling I cannot quite explain. I can't say that I have ever felt so strongly for another person before, let alone someone I only knew for maybe six hours at best.

This doesn't stop me from thinking about her though. I'm beginning to worry for my safety and sanity; more then once I've caught myself spacing out, nothing but her inside my head. Those sparkling green eyes, her delicate features, and the adorable way she bites her bottom lip when she gets anxious...

I know by now I should move on, I've tried at least, but no one can ever be as smart or as endearing as my little Becca.

Who am I kidding? Between her brilliant mind and good looks, I'm sure she already has a boyfriend by now, so why must I keep thinking of her and only her? The thought of someone else being by her side sickens me, and yet it makes me slightly happy for her at the same time. When I read the articles on how the STARS members broke apart, I blamed myself for not staying by Rebecca's side, helping her fight through all she had to go through after we separated.

At least now she has someone that can make her happy. I mean, what could I give to her to show my love? Nothing, and that's one thing that saddens me the most. I don't even know if Rebecca still remembers me; though I guess it doesn't matter if she did or not.

Of course I had to change my name when I first went into hiding, and there is no way she would be able to know to search for me under my alias…that is if the kid even wanted to find me. Like I said before, she probably already forgot about me and has moved on with her life.

It kills me a little that I can't just go and visit her, but I don't even know where Rebecca lives. Despite the indecisive feels I have, one thing is for sure: I miss you Becca, and I always will.


End file.
